Should've Said No
by rissy16
Summary: For taylorswiftfangirl It's in first person!


**Disclaimer: Before I start, just to clarify something's about this one-shot. Firstly, it is ****a One-shot songfic. Secondly, the songfic song is highlighted in bold and the song she sings is in italics. **

Name: Miranda Hamilton

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: brown

Personality: funny, kind of aggressive, caring,

Songs: cheater cheater by Joey and Rory and should've said no by Taylor Swift

Crush: Atticus

A little about her: in the past she has had a lot of bad relationships, she's practically given up on love.

(Miranda's POV)

**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing**

**The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gon****e**

**Yesterday I found out about you**

**Even now just looking at you: feels wrong**

**You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance**

**It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...**

"Miranda, come ON!!" Syrus yelled from outside my door. I just heard about the incident with Jaden. Since Syrus had woken me up to tell me, I had to quickly get changed. Syrus continued yelling and it was starting to annoy me so I had to interrupt.

"SYRUS STOP YELLING BEFORE I COME OUT THERE AND POP YOU" (Yu-Gi-Oh GX Abridged lol)

He went silent as I smirked at my victory. I finished up and we were on our way.

"Dude did you hear about Jaden?"

"Yea he can't duel anymore" "For Real?" Syrus and I ran to the commotion.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" I said as politely as possible, too bad it didn't sound like it. Syrus was far behind me as he and the rest of the boys fell on top of each other. Luckily I got ahead; otherwise I'd have a bunch of boys crushing me. Not a good feeling.

"Take a hike dorks" Chazz turned to the guys "I SAID BEAT IT!"He look towards me and gasped. Oh No. He rushed over and grabbed my hand. I could clearly see the blush on his face. "Miranda, I'm sorry that was not meant for you, please forgive me"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oookkkkaaaayyyy!" His eyes beamed as I agreed. Chazz has had a crush on me for the past two years. Seems he gave up on Alexis and started bugging me. Although since he's the type of guy to go only for the girl's looks, I have no interest in dating him. So I let him have his fun and leave it at that.

I walked over next to the gang as Syrus said "It's not true right? Cause my Lab partners-sisters-cousin said that Jaden can't duel, please tell me that this is another rumor"

"When they said that you hit puberty THAT was a rumor, but this one is true. Cause according to Jaden he can't see any of his cards" 'How is that possible?' I thought. He handed Jaden's deck to me as I looked through them "He claims there all blank" I handed them to Syrus and he looked through them too.

"They look fine to me" I said. "What's the deal?" "The cards aren't the problem. It's Jaden. During his last duel, something must have happened to him" I felt sympathy for Jaden. Basically loosing his will to duel is pretty bad. Considering that it's his favorite part time "Are you messing with us?" Syrus said. Jaden laughed lightly and said. "Not this time" He got up and started walking toward Syrus and me.

"Oh well what are you gonna do?" Jaden took his cards and started walking towards the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Syrus asked. "I just need to chill by myself Sy" Jaden sounds so depressed. I felt even more sympathy. He walked out the door as we all watched him leave.

"Poor Guy"

We all decided to head back to Chazz's 'apartment' to talk over our little problem.

I sat next to Alexis. "I hate to dampen the cheery mood but we've got a problem, this dorm, with Jaden out they might tear it down" Bastian was right. "He's right guys, we're doomed" "Our headquarters, gone"

Chazz spoke up. "We may be one man down, but we're six men strong. Well four men and two lovely ladies. Alright three men, two ladies and Syrus, the point is we gotta fight!" Never thought I'd see Chazz actually fighting for a good cause.

"Here, Here Chazz"

"I'm in" Alexis's said.

"Me too" I agreed.

"I'll stand by and cheer" Syrus said.

"How about a group yeehaw?"

"YEEHAW!!"

**You should've said no, y****ou should've gone home**

**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**

**You should've know that word, bout what you did with her**

**Would get back to me...**

**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind**

**I shouldn't be asking myself why**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...**

**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

Well that was weird and it got even weirder.

"Crowler, if you try anything, you'll crash into a wall of Brotherhood!"

"Yeah, brotherhood!" Sy said.

"And Sisterhood too" Alexis said.

"All for one..." I said.

"And one for all! Right guys?"

"I agree"

I heard singing coming from outside and apparently so did Chazz. "Does anyone hear singing, or is it just me?"

"It's not just you Chazz, because I hear it too" I stated.

We all walked out onto the bridge near the Red Dorm to see Atticus being his fun-loving self. I have to admit I like that about him. Fun-loving, care-free and loves music, what more could a girl want. Argh! Scratch that. I promised myself I wouldn't go down that road again.

"Chillin' out on my boat with a guitar. Yeah!" Okay, he may have the looks and the personality, but damn he CANNOT sing. And is that an amp on his head? Okay, he has issues. "HEY SISSY"

"Atticus?" Alexis said.

"No way!" Chazz said.

"Yes way!" I said.

"Nice Song" Sy said.

"Hold on! Who's he calling a 'sissy'?"

"Me! He's my brother" Alexis said.

"I knew that"

"No you didn't" I retorted.

Atticus got off his boat as Alexis started talking to him. "So, what brings you to this side of campus?"

"Come on! You know, Crowler's plan, remember?" What plan? Oh yeah, the one she was talking about the other day.

"You're joking?"

"He sounds pretty serious to me" Argh! Crowler! What a surprise. I snickered at Crowler's outfit. He's wearing a weird looking swimsuit with a boat tide behind his back.

"Chancellor Crowler?"

"Nice day for snorkeling isn't it? By the way Alexis, have you come to your senses yet or not?"

"MY senses? I'm not the one in a wetsuit with a boat strapped to my back" HA! Alexis and her jokes. That's why she's my best friend.

"Sis, can't you just give this idea a chance? Please?"

"What idea?"

"I already told you guys didn't I. Crowler wants Atticus and I to become a pop singing duo"

"What's so bad about that? I get free publicity, you get a free dress. It's a win-win situation"

I looked over to the guys and noticed their reactions. But Chazz being his Chazzy self yelled.

"YEAH!"  
"A little help here"

"Trust a guy to picture a girl in a dress" I retorted. Alexis sighed and said. "Yeah, you're right Miranda" I sighed. Brings back; painful memories. Why did they leave? Why didn't they care?

"Yea, Chazz. You know she can't carry a tune." WHACK. He had that coming. Men, when will they learn?

"You gotta know when to hold it soldier"

"I was trying to help" I couldn't help but laugh as everyone stared at me. "What?"They continued to stare as I sighed and shrugged it off.

"Wait I know!" Atticus said after a long silence. I looked over to him. "Meet Lexilicious, your glamed out alter ego" He pulled out a cardboard cut out of Alexis in a red dress. I snickered at that too. But Alexis didn't.  
"You just don't get it"

"Fine, go cas" (don't know how to spell 'casual' in the way he says it. Haha)

"Just, give it up. I'm staying"

"Man, you're as stubborn as ever sis. Come on Chazzy, talk some sense into her"

"Me?" Chazz said surprised.

"Yeah. Tell her how we'll take the pop charts by storm and how we'll sell out Arenas all over the world"

"And how I'd be your groupie?"

I shook my head in annoyance. Why is Atticus not thinking about Alexis's feelings or what she wants to do?

"Come on Chazz? Tell him we've got more important things to do. Tell him about our dorm, how we're all going to protect it."

"I was getting there"  
"Come on Chazz, don't listen to her"  
"Tell him Chazz"

"TELL HIM/TELL HER"

I started to boil up as Alexis and Atticus kept fighting.

"OH WOULD YOU TWO JUST STOP AND SETTLE THIS WITH A DUEL ALLREADY!!!!!!" I screamed.

Everybody stopped yelling and looked at me with scared eyes.

"You know, she's right. You and Me. Duel right now" Alexis said. "You win, I'll sing. I win and you drop this whole thing"

"You're on"

**You can see that I've been crying**

**And baby you know all the right things: to say**

**But do you honestly expect me to believe**

**We could ever be the same...**

**You say that the past is the past, you need one chance**

**It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...**

I just turned around and started walking over to the duel Arena. "Hey wait! Miranda!" It was Alexis. I stopped and turned around to look at her. She ran over towards me. "Miranda, are you okay? You never act like that. Is something wrong?" I looked behind her to see the gang and Crowler staring at us, waiting for me to answer. I sighed but didn't have the gut to tell her about my past. My past relationship's with my ex-boyfriends and how much they hurt me. The way I saw my first boyfriend Dylan making out with another girl, who happened to be my cousin visiting from France. The way Ryan use to love me one day and hate me the next. And the worst of all, James, who at first was a nice guy to talk to and a great friend, but then great turned to aggressive.

*Flashback*

"James, w-what are you doing?" I stuttered as he charged at me with a seductive look. "Come on baby, I know you want to, stop hiding and give your boyfriend as kiss, eh" I was shocked as tears started to fall. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him and kissed me with such force that my tongue was screaming to get out. He started pulling off my clothes as he kept kissing me. Finally I got out of his kiss and screamed. "NO-NO I DON'T WANT TO! LEAVE ME ALONE JAMES, PLEASE" I yelled through screams. He pinned me down on the bed. My clothes were fully off. He started nibbling at my neck as I mentally screamed. As he was doing this, he started taking his own clothes off. He still had me pinned to my bed at duel academy. He and I were both undressed. He gave me a sly smirk as he finished himself off. I Screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH................................"

*End Flashback*

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alexis.

"Miranda? Miranda, what's up? You just stared into space. Are you sure nothing is wrong?"I smiled a weak smile and lied. "Yea, Yea I'm fine. No need to worry." "But you're shaking! Are you sure you're okay?" She said as she held my shoulders. I breathed out deeply and nodded. "The duel between Atticus and I will started in an hour. Are you gonna be there?" she asked. I nodded and smiled lightly, then headed off. I could sense all of there eyes on me as I walked away.

(Atticus's POV)

I stared at Miranda as she walked away. Wonder what's wrong? It pain's me to see a girl upset but won't even share it to her best friend. Alexis walked back saddened.

"What or who has hurt her so badly that she would stare into space, shake, and not tell me a thing? Doesn't she know how much I care about her?"

I saw tears started falling from her face. I walked over to her and hugged her. She rested her head on my chest. "I don't know why she's acting this way. She wasn't this way last year. Though, I bet she's just trying to be brave. When she's ready she'll tell you Sissy" I reassured her.

She looked up and smiled. "Thank you Atty" I smiled back at her. Her eyes then turned to hate. "But THAT doesn't mean that this duel still isn't on" I let her go and stuttered. "o-of course not sissy" I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously.

Crowler explained that the duel will be done in front of the school. The others suggested heading to the Arena now. However, Alexis and I decided to search the Academy for Miranda. I headed to the beach and the Ra and red dorm's and Alexis headed to the girls and boys blue dorm's.

As I reached the beach I heard a guitar playing and a girls singing voice. I decided to check it out. What I saw amazed me. It was Miranda.

**You should've said no, you should've gone home**

**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**

**You should've know that word, bout what you did with her**

**Would get back to me...**

**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind**

**I shouldn't be asking myself why**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...**

**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

(Miranda's POV)

I walked over to the cliff I usually sing at. I sat down and I thought. I couldn't help but feel guilty for not telling Alexis or everyone else about my past. Though I knew I wasn't ready to tell everyone why I've been like this and one other thing, James, is still on the Island.

Sighing I let my blonde hair fall on my face as I felt the warm tears fall. I had my guitar with me and I knew I had to get my anger out some way. Better during a song, then at someone I love. I grabbed my guitar and started to play. (Cheater Cheater by Joey and Rory)

_Cheater cheater where'd you meet her down at Ernies bar? Did she smile your way twirl her hair and say, how cute your dimples are? Did she use that line 'your place or mine' while you danced with her real slow? Tell me cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash hoe_

_Liar liar did you buy her whiskey all night long?  
Did you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans or did you just keep it on  
When the deed was done and you had your fun did you think I wouldn't know? Tell me cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash hoe_

_Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met  
But to lay your hands on a married man's bout as low as a gal can get  
Hey I wish her well and she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so  
Cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash hoe_

_Loser loser hope you love her cause your stuck with her now  
Take your sorry butt load up all your stuff and get the hell out of my house  
but I just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go  
Tell me cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash hoe._

_Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met  
But to lay your hands on a married man's bout as low as a gal can get  
Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so  
Cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash hoe_

_Yeah I wish you tell me this one thing before you go, tell me cheater, cheater where'd you meet that low down uptown, slept with every guy around, pressed on eyelash, no good white trash hoe_

I finished singing and playing. I sighed as the tears fell. It was silent until I heard a stick snap. I gasped and looked behind me.

(Atticus's POV)

I listened to Miranda pore her heart and soul out with this one song. It may have been and angry song, but it still explains why she's been angry and hurt. Wonder which guy hurt her and why? She finished the song and I stepped forward and accidently stepped on a stick. She gasped and started too look around. "Who's there?" she yelled. I decided to stay still. Now was not the right time to talk to her as I am meant to be at the duel Arena now. I will after the duel with Lex.

(Miranda's POV)

"Who's there?" I yelled. No one came out so I decided to let it go. I took a quick looked at my watch and gasped. "Oh No, the Duel, it's about to start" I quickly got up and ran for the Arena.

It was crowded. I looked around and spotted the gang down below me. I walked down and sat next to Chazz. "Miranda, are you okay? You had me worried." Chazz said in his unbelievable sweet voice. "You had us all worried" Sy said. "Yea, Private. Where were ya?" I didn't have the time to answer as we heard Crowler. "LADIES AND GENTS, IT'S SHOW TIME, WELL AS YOU KIDS LIKE TO SAY, 'TIME TO RAISE THE ROOF OFF THIS JOINT' SO GIVE IT UP FOR A HOT STAR, ATTICUS RHODES" We all looked up to see Atticus swinging on a rope around the audience. He was wearing this light purple tux. I had to admit, he looks cute. I looked away as a blush creeped on my face.

He swung over to the girls and blew them kisses and they awed in unison. "I gotta say, that fella knows how to make an entrance." He landed perfectly and grabbed a mic. "I dedicate this duel to the ladies in the house" all the girls screamed "ATTICUS" I looked over and rolled my eyes. Though what startled me was that Miss Fontaine was there too, cheering for him. I laughed to myself and stared back at Atticus. "NOW WHO LOVES YA GIRLS?" I looked over at the girls again, interested in their reaction to that. I laughed again. Those girls don't know what guys can do to them.

"He's like a one man boy band"

"Sounds lonely!"

"I doubt it"

"AND NOW FOR HIS APPONANT AND SISTER, ALEXIS RHODES"

Everyone booed. However I screamed the loudest. "GO ALEXIS BEAT HIM TO A PULP" But I was not the only one screaming and cheering for her. "L TO THE E TO THE X TO THE I, LEXI RULES AND THATS NO LIE" I cracked up laughing and decided to have some fun, so I joined in and Chazz and I chanted again. "L TO THE E TO THE X TO THE I, LEXI RULES AND THAT'S NO LIE" Alexis and Atticus had a few words before starting.

**I can't resist... before**** you go, tell me this**

**Was it worth it...?**

**Was she worth this...?**

(SKIP TO THE END OF THE DUEL)

The whole time you and Chazz had fun cheering for Alexis. Zane apparently passed down the torch to Atticus. Atticus needed to focus more on dueling and train a little more and not his love life. Obviously she won and you were proud.

"WE STILL LOVE YOU"

"SHE DID IT" Sy yelled.

"YOU'RE WAY BETTER AS A SOLO ARTIST" Chazz yelled.

Everyone left the building and we all headed down to Alexis and Atticus.

"Miranda, where have you been? Atticus and I have been looking for you before the duel started." Alexis asked.

"Um, well, I was just sitting at the Cliffside, no big deal" I stated.

"That was a good duel Sissy" Atticus commented.

"Well thanks. But stop calling me sissy" Alexis said and you snickered.

"Far enough. Anyway, I did all of this because I thought it was best for you. After all you're my little sis and I just want people to love ya"

"And that's exactly where I come in guys, I'll love her till death do us part. More then millions of screaming fans ever could" I snickered as Hass got him away from them.

"I know you're just looking out for me, but I belong here with my friends"

"Speaking of your friends, your one short. Oh yeah, where's Jaden?"

"Long story" Alexis said sadly. I looked down at my feet.

"Oh! Miranda?" I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Can I speak to you alone please?"

**No... No no no...**

I was shocked but nodded. Atticus took my arm and we walked outside. The entire time we were both silent. We stopped at the Cliffside where I was singing before the duel. What did he want to talk about I wonder.

"Miranda? Did a guy hurt you?" He said. I froze. What do I do? What do I say? "That's it isn't it? Why you yelled and left before. Because a guy hurt you" He was now staring into my eyes hoping for an answer. I could only simply nod. "What did he do? And who is he? Whoever he is I'll make him pay for hurting you." I couldn't say anything. Was I ready to tell anyone? And Atticus? Can I trust him enough to tell him? My eyes travelled to the ground.

"Miranda? I heard you singing before the duel. You were good, really good. But that song was sung with so much hurt, it made me realize that what I was doing to Alexis was wrong and what I do to any girl is wrong. So please, tell me, I need to know."

He NEEDS to know? What does that mean? "What do you mean Atticus? Why do you need to know?" I saw something in his eyes that was different. He looked like he was arguing with himself. "Uh, Atty? You okay?" I asked. He looked deep into my eyes and said. "It's because.....because I love you Miranda?" He smiled as I stared wide eyed.

"I know you've been through a lot, but I have to say, that I won't EVER hurt you in anyway possible, I will protect you with my heart and my own life. I care about you. I want to make sure that everyday of your life from now is great. I want to make your pain go away. I want to help you Miranda" Atticus said. I stared into his eyes. What he said was true. I could feel it.

"But I can't help you if you don't tell me" He said. I let out a slow sigh but decided to tell him. "Okay, but you've got to promise not to tell anyone, not even Alexis, I'll tell her when I'm ready." He simply nodded and held my hand. I let in and out a long breath and just came out with it.

**You should've s****aid no, you should've gone home**

**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**

**You should've know that word, bout what you did with her**

**Would get back to me...**

**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind**

**I shouldn't be asking myself why**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...**

**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

"One of my ex boyfriends raped me! Here at the academy" I stated. He gasped. "What? That freak, where is he?" I shook my head and said. "Somewhere on the Island, haven't seen him in a couple of weeks"

I placed my head down as tears forced to fall. I held them back as Atticus wrapped his arms around me. Then, I started to cry. Uncontrollable tears fell as he rubbed my back and kept saying that It was gonna be alright and that he's here for me.

My tears fell silent as Atticus place his hand underneath my chin and lift it up. He wiped my tears away as we stared into each other eyes. "Feel better?" he asked. Before I could answer he placed his lips onto mine. He licked my lips begging for entrance, I granted him access as he lightly stuck his tongue in. Not wanting to make me feel worse, we separated.

"Now I feel better" I joked. He laughed. "Thought it would, being kissed by me should be extraordinary" I laughed at him.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that being kissed by a guy, who actually cares for me, makes me happy for once" I confessed. He smiled and kissed me again. His kisses were always full of passion and love.

We broke away. I stared lovingly into his brown eyes. "Well I guess my job is working. And I promise to keep it that way." He said. I smirked. "What about your crazy fan girls?" He smiled and laughed. "You don't have to worry; I'll make sure they don't hurt you. I just hope you don't hurt them" he snickered.

I laughed. "Well I might have too If they try anything with you. I've already had my heart broken several times. You break it again and you'll never see or hear me again" I stated seriously. "And if they do try anything, well let's just say I know a LOT of revenge techniques that will destroy them." He laughed heartedly. The whole time he held me tightly.

"Should we head back to the gang?" I asked. He nodded, let go of me and held out his arm. I linked my arm with his as we walked to find the others.

"Chillin' out with the crew at the schoolyard, yea!" Atticus sang.

I playfully knocked him in the head and said. "Knock it off!"


End file.
